


Topical

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot, topical is a word i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: #YOUNGJAE: why the fuck won't carmex sponsor me





	Topical

**Author's Note:**

> put your HANDS in the AIR . lemme,, see u,, BOUNCE

It’s freezing and Jaebeom’s bus is delayed. He’s moved into a new neighbourhood and he’s still not entirely familiar with it yet. Plus he has nothing to do for the next twenty minutes. Nothing else he wants to do besides staring at an absolute masterpiece that’s situated under the bus stop across the other side of the road.

He’s insanely pretty, with fluffy blonde hair that’s been roughed up by the wind and sticking out in all sorts of places. The cold must be unbearable with the thin cardigan he’s wearing, Jaebeom thinks, especially when he’s wearing a tank top underneath. He seems completely unbothered, however and unannouncedly fishes a phone from his back pocket, picking up a call. Jaebeom wonders what the conversation could possibly be about, with Pretty Boy hooking a finger over his lips in deep thought, eyebrows furrowed and speaking every so often before eventually hanging up. Phone still in hand, he then reaches into another pocket, pulling out a yellow tube with a red cap.

Jaebeom watches as he squeezes the tube, collecting a small blob of the product onto his index finger. He’s mesmerised at the sight of his pouty lips, now slightly parted as he gently taps on them, smearing what he assumes to be lip balm or gloss into a thin layer. He takes his time, going back to the tube for more until a loud honk from a car passing by startles the pair.

In his shock the boy looks up immediately, eyes briefly locking with Jaebeom’s, darting away just as fast. A sheepish smile and a tinge of redness creeps up on the boy’s face, but Jaebeom is unsure of whether it was his imagination or a trick of the light. Ignoring his bus that’s now approaching around the corner, he takes one good look at him again before begrudgingly stepping foot into the vehicle. Jaebeom considers himself lucky to have even laid eyes on such an angel, knowing he’d never have the guts to approach him in the first place.

But the fact that he’ll probably never see him again doesn’t sting any less.

___________________________________

More often than not, Jaebeom is proven wrong by the universe, who currently has him standing last in a long line at the pharmacy, two weeks later. Sick as hell, with fruit lozenges in hand. He scans the display of products that are strategically lined at eye-level, when a particular item catches his attention. Not thinking twice and noticing a huge gap in front of him where customers have shifted up, he grabs the packet and places it on the conveyor belt near the cashier, who has his back turned to him.

“Oh, twin!” a bubbly voice says.

‘I’m an only child,’ he thinks, before actually looking up. Jaebeom squeaks behind his surgical mask.

Gorgeous Angel Dude has materialised in front of him, now with grey hair instead of blonde. He proudly pulls out that godforsaken tube of lip balm from the pocket of his apron to show off as he’s scanning the items.

“Nice,” Jaebeom manages to croak.

“By the way-”

Jaebeom freezes. Surely, he couldn’t be recognised with more than half his face covered up. Right?

“These are sugary as fuck,” he says, holding up the bag of lozenges. “Won’t do shit for your throat.”

Jaebeom lets out a sigh of relief with slight hints of disappointment, as Angelic Potty Mouth gives him a sweet smile that has him weak in the knees. He hands him the bag and receipt for his purchase.

“Make sure you see a doctor sometime soon, okay?”

“O-okay,” he replies.

“Come back next time. Buy some _actual_ medicine.”

“G-got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda like this au... i might add more chapters when i have the time
> 
> [follow me on twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
